YuGiOh Therapy
by MegaUltraChicken
Summary: This is a bunch of fics that me and my friend have written about Therapy with all the YuGiOh couples :)
1. Puzzleshipping

**I do not own YuGiOh sadly otherwise there would be lots of gayness :D Sorry that you are OOC Alisha xxx **

'Dude! This is going to be so cool! We get paid to annoy the shit out of people and 'council' them! Kayleigh said excited bouncing in her chair; her purple hair was bouncing as she did so. 'I know!' Lexi, who was sitting on her left, agreed and high fived her. Alisha rolled her eyes and the two idiots sitting near her 'That is not what therapy is! You two take nothing seriously!"

Lexi and Kayleigh just smirked at each other, amused by the annoyance that Alisha was experiencing. Just then a knock came from the door, and in walked two young boys, both had the same insane tri coloured hair. The smaller of the two had big, curious eyes that made him look far more innocent that most people his age. The taller one, who was still, however, under average height had sharper eyes showing a less innocent past.

The first person to speak was Kayleigh 'If you two are related then I'm out of here'

'Don't be absurd!' The taller one replied making all three of the girls sigh in relief.

'Okay! Welcome uh' Alisha said checking her files 'Yami and Yugi, please have a seat'

Once both teens were seated and the fun began!

'Okay so what appears to be the probl-' Alisha stopped dead in her track noticing that both Lexi and Kayleigh were stroking Yugi's and Yami's trying to figure out how on earth it defies gravity. 'What on Earth are you doing?!' Alisha raised her voice at them, annoyed that they were ruining her chance at being a good Therapist; trust them to do something as idiotic as that.

'THEIR HAIR DEFIES GAVITY ALISHA! THIS IS SERIOUS SHIT!' Kayleigh replied not looking at Alisha as she was too engulfed in poking Yami's hair.

'Will you two sit down!' Alisha growled getting annoyed at the two idiots in the room, they didn't do it at first but once they saw Bitch face number 8 they got up and walked over to sit in their previous seat 'Kill joy' they both mumbled together and then smirked at each other for their perfect timing.

Alisha rolled her eyes and repeated her previous question 'What appears to be the problem with your relationship?' She sat with her legs crossed and a notebook in hand ready to take down notes, both Kayleigh and Lexi decided to copy her and pretend they knew what was happening but really candyfloss was all they were thinking.

'What are you talking about, our relationship is great! I mean have you seen this body? And these legs! I'm sexy and I know it! How could you not have a great relationship with someone of my sexiness?!'

Alisha noted something down in her notebook, so the other two pretended to write something down.

'Okay, Yugi what do you have to say to this?'

'Our relationship is Super Special Awesome! However, he always ditches me on a date to duel Kaiba and then they fight and we always end up in A&E'

Alisha opened her mouth to comment but Lexi beat her to it 'SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME! That is the single coolest thing ever!' to this Alisha face palmed and rolled her eyes 'Here you two get some orange juice' as she handed them some money, it other words she said 'piss off', So the two left the room, smirking at Alisha.

***half an hour later and 2 broken vending machines later* **

When they both arrived Yami was on the table showing off his leather pants 'Look at my sexiness! Let it ruin your self-esteem' whilst dancing to leather pants which was playing in the background. Both girls looked at each other and shrugged, and then both of them climbed onto the table and joined the dancing.

Meanwhile in the background Yugi and Alisha never looked as ashamed, the next second the music stopped and the three people on the table still continued to dance like a boss. 'I think we'll leave it there until next time' Alisha announced ashamed to be best friends with two retards. Yugi said a very polite goodbye and dragged Yami out the door who was now suggesting all new sex positions.

'I don't know what the fuck just happened in that hour my brain is dead' Alisha replied collapsing on the sofa 'I think I figured out all the problems, but I wanna check with both of your notes'

She picked up both of the notes, her face getting redder and angrier as she stared at them 'YOU TWO DREW FUCKING CATS!' Lexi and Kayleigh stared at each other before running from the very angry hulk.


	2. Puppyshipping

Amber looked up from the computer on her desk, frowning at the odd couple in the waiting room. The blond tapped the desk impatiently hoping that the therapist would buzz them through, she swore the brunet was giving her evils.  
The brunette finally shifted his gaze and cleared his throat, making the blond next to him jump a bit, amber looked up at the clock to which she swore was torturing her, I mean did it always go this slowly.  
The vibration of the pager snapped her out of her trance, she delicately cleared her throat. "Mr Kaiba Mr Wheeler they will see you know"  
Kaiba grunted a response whilst joey smiled. Once the door had shut Ambear stared at it a while before sighing and going back to the computer screen.  
…. Freaks.


	3. Silentshipping

**This chapter was written by my friend Lexi :) **

Amber smiled at the next two patents "they will see you now, go ahead in"  
The two nodded and walked through the doors.  
Alisha was writing down notes in her note pad but looked up when she saw the two of them come in, "hi I'm Alisha I'll be your main physiatrist, and this is kaylee" she gestured to the purple hair girl who was playing duel monsters, she didn't even look up to great them. "And this is Lexi" she the gestured to the blond who was doodling cats o her note pad "alright let get started, Mr Kaiba and miss serenity"  
Lexi looked from her pad and narrowed her eyes "get out"  
Serenity frowned "I'm sorry?"  
"I don't ship it, so get out"  
Alisha glared at her friend "LEXI" she snapped  
Kaylee looked up and nodded in agreement with Lexi "no she's right this shipping is dumb"  
Alisha paused for a moment "yea they are right, please get out of our office and never return"  
"FINE" Kaiba declared "I'll be back tomorrow with Yami for our pride shipping therapy"  
Lexi growled, kaylee ignored him and Alisha flashed an apologetic smile to serenity, as she really didn't deserve this.


	4. Prideshipping and Puppyshipping

I was excited for this one therapy session, it's not like she agreed with it or anything but she just had to get something off her chest about these two goddamn shippings. Most of these therapy sessions made her cry; she had her own therapy sessions to deal with these bluddy idiots.

Alisha looked nervous, worrying about what I was going to do and Lexi being the simpleton was just drawing kittens and calling them all Bakura (A.N. Love you lots). Ambear's voice was heard over the tense silence, telling the others to come in.

The door opened revealing Yami, followed by Seto and Joey, they all walked in and got into their seats waiting for Alisha to begin and me and Lexi to muck around ass usual but they came in for a shock when I spoke 'Before we even begin I need to get this Goddamn thing straight because you lot are driving me even more insane and soon I shall be Melvin and kill all you twats!' The look on all their faces was priceless I even got some emotion of Kaiba which nearly gave me a heart attack.

'Okay let's get this sorted' I held up a picture of Joey and Seto in my right hand and a picture of Yami and Kaiba in the other 'This is sexual tension' I said emphasizing it by shaking the picture in my right hand 'This is hatred' I then shook the picture in my left hand 'Learn the fucking difference'

Everyone except Lexi and Alisha looked at me like I was a ghost or something, not that I minded as long as we sort out this goddamn problem. 'Right, I'm going to buy chocolate! Bye!' I called turning into my sweet voice and walking out of the room LIKE A BOSS.


	5. Deathshipping

Ambear was not having a good day today and the clock wasn't helping her current situation, it's constant tick tock was driving her insane and she swore she was going to kill the next person to enter the her office with their stupid relationships problems; which were ridiculous by the way, she swore she had seen Mr Kaiba have 7 therapy sessions in the space of two days however, it wasn't just him though. She'd seen Yami and so many more multiple times for different relationships, she should have taken that job at the asylum, she was sure her sanity would be more intact at that job. Now to add to her stressful day, her coffee was cold and she had to file the reports of everyone, looking at the covers of their files just terrified her.

She reached over to grab the chocolate bar that sat to her left but in doing so she knocked her coffee and it spilt everywhere, now she REALLY wanted to kill someone! Just then the door to the office opened and in came someone she'd never seen before, he had white hair and big adorable brown eyes, even though she wanted to kill someone he was just too cute to kill and unlike everyone else actually looked sane, maybe one therapy session would be normal?

That was obviously too much to ask as a few seconds later in came the scariest looking insane person she'd ever seen, he probably would appear in her nightmares for at least a month.

"Hello, sorry we're late Melvin was trying to _talk_ to someone who called me a fag" The cute one said, looking at the files in front of her his name was Ryou Bakura, "It's fine" Ambear smiled for once it wasn't fake "I think they're trying to wrestle Kayleigh into smart looking clothes for the inspector" the brown eyed boy chuckled lightly "Sounds like someone I know" Ambear looked at him with a knowing smile.

"You try to wrestle me out of blood covered clothes creampuff big difference" the scary looking guy said from behind Ryou, his name was apparently Melvin Ishtar, "I wouldn't put that past Kayleigh" Ambear joked causing her and Ryou to chuckle.

Just then the door opened and Ambear almost groaned in annoyance but stopped herself when she saw it was the inspector, coming to see the girls' progress. "Hello Mrs Varella" Ambear greeted with a fake smile, "I believe you can all go through now" On the way past her she heard Melvin say or more like "What's that figg face doing here, creampuff?" which resulted in a scold from Ryou.

***In the Therapy room" **

"KAYLEIGH IF YOU TAKE THAT SHHIRT OFF ONE MORE TIME I WILL-"Alisha stopped her yelling mid-sentence noticing the arrival of the inspector and her patients, "Oh sorry please sit down" Alisha finally got a good look at the inspector and nearly died, Kayleigh hated this woman more than anything, so looks like we can add world war 3 to the list of messed up going in this room.

"Hey" Lexi greeted knowing if she wasn't polite to her Alisha would go hulk on her again and after that on the first day she wasn't too keen to see it again.

"Bitch" Kayleigh mumbled turning to her seat but upon realisation that it was occupied she nearly leapt and stabbed the woman, "That's mine" She growled looking like an angry dog. "Excuse me?" the _bitch _asked smiling as she could write some bad feedback in the file, "Please sit in my seat I mean it's not like it's mine or anything" Kayleigh grumbled sitting on the floor planning her death.

"Let's begin" Lexi said trying to killing the thick tension of the room, Kayleigh, Lexi and Alisha picked up their note pads and began the Therapy session.

"So, please explain what you believe the problem is, Ryou" Alisha started trying to bet a better review and not be kicked out of the job because of a grumpy Kayleigh and a _bitch._

"Um…okay…Well we have a pretty good relationship. He's always sweet and loves me a lot and I love him too but he enjoys to kill people and I'm worried he will get caught and for his health" Ryou said blushing a bit, showing his shy personality, adding to the cuteness.

"Awwwww creampuff, I love you too and I won't get caught as I am Melvin Ishtar, remember Jaden?"

"No"

"Exactly" Melvin smirked, truly happy with his work, at his comment Kayleigh seemed to brighten up, "I saw that! Great job dude! The detail and precision you have with a knife is fantastic"

Everyone in the room except Melvin gave her a look like she just suggested they all had a 6 way or something, "Thanks binky boy" Melvin smirked even hardened and a few extra veins appeared on his face. "Couldn't do it without Mr Stabby" he reached in his cloak to get out a sharp knife, "I have a Mr Stabby too, look" Kayleigh said getting her bag and bring out a similar knife.

"KAYLEIGH!" Lexi and Alisha shouted in union, Alisha then took the knife and bag out of her hand, putting them in the safe until therapy was over.

Mrs Varella had seen enough and got up out of Kayleigh's chair to file the report but was stopped when Lexi stole the sheet to see what she had written. After a few seconds of scanning the sheet of paper she looked offended and passed to Alisha who looked pissed and ready to kill, however, Mrs Varella had already done a runner.

"Let me see" Kayleigh said snatching the sheet of paper and read it out loud "Lexi seemed like a stupid blonde air head who doesn't contribute much. Alisha is a boss controlling bad excuse for a therapist and Kayleigh is rude violent loud idiotic ad incapable of the job and the secretary looks useless"

"Can I kill her know?" Kayleigh asked hopeful and downright pissed only she was allowed to insult them! Plus no one insulted Ambear, not if Kayleigh could help it!

In answer all Kayleigh's conferscated weapons were handed to her, after getting them back she hugged them telling them how much she missed them. "Creampuff…I wanna go!" Melvin wined. Weighing up the situation Ryou sighed "Well, she was a big bitch and was rude to the nice secretary"

"Wooo Let's kill this bitch!" Kayligh yelled high fiving Melvin and off they ran…

**(I am not going to describe the torture because I think I may go other board and describe it all too much so just remember some bad shit happened) **

***Next Day***

Ambear, Lexi, Alisha and Kayleigh stood around the office desk admiring the front cover of the newspaper. "Is that the heart" Lexi asked pointing to the picture of Mrs Varella's dead body.

"Yeah I wish they took a better picture, if it was clearer you would see mine and Melvin's initials"

"I like that cutting it looks like a picture" Ambear commented still annoyed at yesterday's review of her. "It is, we wrote bitch in Enochain so everyone knows that she is a bitch" Kayleigh smirked remembering the screams of pain how they sooth her.

"I like how you burnt her!" Alisha commented really happy at what I did, "Oh if you love that you're going to love this" Kayleigh said typing 'Burn Motherfucker burn' into YouTube and clicking on a video.

It turned out to be a video of Melvin and Kayleigh burning Mrs Verella while 'Fire water burn' played in the background, as so they spent the whole day playing around on YouTube and even though the video got over 1 million hits no one police officer asked about it.


	6. Tendershipping

Amber forced a smile at the two boys in her office "you can go in now they're ready for you"  
The one known as Bakura who she had seen with a blond man not a few days earlier grunted a reasons that reminded her of her encounters with Kaiba however her irritation leaves dropped when a small boy with big brown doe eyes thanked her and flashed a cute smile before grabbing the others hand and pulling him gently in the main room. However her happiness faded when she saw the next couple to enter the room  
"sorry Mr Kaiba, the have another mental patient at the moment you'll have to wait a while" she smiled an even more forced smile and killed him several timed over in her mind before bringing up tumbler on her computer, fandom should help her get through the day.  
In the therapy room kaylee sat on her white leather chair scratching at the material with the fore finger, she was dressed in dark black skinny jeans and a smart blue shirt that Lexi had forced her to were as it looked smart. Alisha was making pre session noted down and cheeking over there history whilst seated in the black leather chair in the middle her fingers drumming on the clip bored, Alisha was dressed smartly in a white top a purple cardi and black skirt unlike kaylee she was dressed this way of her own free will. Lexi was standing by the glass wall of the office leaving her clip board and leather seat abandoned.  
"Guys?" she asked  
"Yes lex' " kaylee asked if only to break her streak of boredom  
"Are you sure it's wise to have on wall a whole glass window."  
"Lexi it looks more professional and it lets in a lot of light that makes people feel more relaxed" Alisha stated lowering the clip bored  
"Yer but are you Shure this is wise with our patients?"  
"Lexi the may be freaks most of the time but there not that bad" kaylee teased  
The blond peeled herself away from the window "oh really, so I guess you didn't hear about chad from accounting then, he worked for Pegasus you now his company industrial illusions, pushed right out of a window connection! I think not"  
Their conversation was cut short as there next clients stepped inn  
"HEY RYOU!" Lexi smiled as she sat down, at the same time as the two boys sat down on the sofa opposite them opposite the new coffee table.  
"Hey, you moved offices I see I like the window" Ryou smiled and greeted back  
"I know though I'm slightly worried" Lexi giggled shyly back  
Bakura frowned "because of what happened from chad from accounting"  
She nodded and stuck he tongue out at her friends  
"CANS WE BLOODY GET ON WITH THIS" Bakura yelled  
Kaylee got out her note pad and jotted down a note "oblivious anger issues" she whispered loudly too Alisha who nodded back  
"I DON'T HAVE ANG….." Bakura yelled before calming down and trying again grumbling under his breath "I don't have anger issues"  
Alisha then whispered too kaylee "truth issues too"  
"FOR GOD'S SAKE….. Look isn't this meant to be couples therapy, not mine"  
Alisha cleared her throat "right sorry, we will continue this talk in your private session on Wednesday, so why are you to here"  
"Bakura is a rapist" Ryou said glaring at his dark  
"Well Ryou has abandonment issues" Bakura shot back and crossed his arms, sinking further in to the sofa.  
"Ryou first because I like him better" Lexi said gesturing to the smaller.  
Ryou smiled "thank you"  
"Now why do you call Bakura a 'rapist'" Alisha started looking up at the two  
"Because he rapes me"  
Lexi wrote on pieces of paper before chucking it at kaylee who read it out loud buy mistake "ITS NOT RAPE IF HE LIKES IT"  
Lexi face palmed as kaylee realised why she had written it down.  
"See Ryou there is nothing wrong with us"  
"No we never said that, that was Lexi's attempt at a bad joke. Trust me you have a LOT of issues" Alisha deadpanned  
"Like what?" Bakura bit back  
Alisha sighed and tried to stop herself from punching him, not because she could lose her job but more to the fact that she didn't want to end up like chad from accounting "well you said about abandonment issues"  
"I DO NOT"  
Kaylee tried looking professional "Ryou please it is Bakura time to speak" but once she said that she went back to her note pad and continued to write down the names of people she hated, she also crossed out chad from accountings names frowning as she did do, it wasn't fair Alisha wouldn't let her kill him and now someone else had done so.  
"Whenever I go off to see mark or Melvin Ryou gets all worried that I'm leaving him, mainly for marik"  
"Well thief hipping is beautiful" kaylee commented whilst Alisha nodded in agreement, Lexi however gagged, and gave Ryou a smile.  
"Then when I am with him he nags" Bakura finished  
"…so to shut him up you 'rape him'" Alisha guessed putting up quotation marks round the word rape.  
"Yes" Bakura grunted whilst Ryou pouted.  
"I know what the problem is" Lexi said, so Alisha braised herself for the most stupid theory possible. "you although a lot of people ship thief shipping, it still isn't as popular, also tendersipping fan girls are scary, so no matter how you look at it you and Bakura belong together"  
Ryou blushed and smiled whilst Bakura sat his look alike on to his lap.  
Alisha blinked "o-okay but what about the rapist thingy" she stutters, as lexis answer made some sense  
"Eh, the same problem as Seto they're not rapists they're just very Horney teenagers, as look at Ryou I had a point earlier it's not rape if you like it" Lexi said casually for once making Ryou blush and Bakura smirk.  
"Any other problems" kaylee asked "any problems I can sort out with violence"  
Ryou shrugged slipping of his darks lap, "it would be nice if he did something for me once and a while and you know something sweet"  
Bakura smirked "I do something for you every day Ryou, I control myself." Once said this Bakura put his arms protectively around Ryou  
Lexi awwww-ed while kaylee gagged and Alisha just went on noting stuff down.  
But the moment was ruin with the secretary slipping through the door and hissing through her teeth "Kaiba is pissing me off, get him in and out his sessional already"  
Bakura had already walked out the door with Ryou over his shoulder and a rape face set.  
"I ship the best stuff" Lexi smiled "and you can't mention thiefshipping round him because one day he'll snap and kill 30 people then flee to Rome were he'll be kidnaped by Romanian pirates and sold in germane to a family off pigs….."  
Alisha and kaylee backed away to go get lunch, making sure they brought their friend and secretary back some lunch too.  
Kaiba could wait.  
(A/N so this is a thing)


	7. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl

DARK MAGICIAN AND DARK MAGICIAN GIRL

"So, have you had any violence toward one another?"

"Any hurt?"

"Have you been cheating?"

"Are you two abusive?"

"is it to do with drugs?"

"Alcohol? "

"becoming parents "  
"ARE YOU GOING TO SAY ANYTHING"

At this moment Lexi walked through the door "sorry I'm late, lunch with new girlfriend she's SOOOO pretty, won't last though, she's not his type. I got you some food back" Lexi shrugged of the red coat reviling a crimson blouse and dark jeans. "Anyway I thought I'd make it up by working through lunch and you guys can go eat. I'll take the lunch shi… " Lexi examined the scene front of her.  
Kaylee and Alisha were at the edge of their seats there on the sofa were two trading cards; the dark magician girl and the dark magician.  
"Guys you do know there trading cards….. Right?" she took a few steps back.  
Alisha screamed " YES I KNOW BUT WE HAVE TO GET TO THE BOTTOM OFF THERE ISSUES" Lexi eeped ran out the room and hid behind ambers desk tell the session was over.


	8. YugiXPegasus

Alisha's day was not going too great, firstly some idiot screwed up all her fucking paperwork when sending it to Ambear, so now she had to wait for Ambear to sort it out before she could file her reports. Then to add to her annoyance, she decided to go to lunch but they screwed her meal making her wait an extra half an hour only to tell her they were out of streak. Her patience was wearing thin now as she stood in McDonalds eating her chicken nuggets.

Looking at the time on her phone she growled, knowing it was time to put up with some idiots problems and put up with the two retards she worked with. With a sigh she ate the last nuggets and walked to the hell on earth called work starring hells best, Lexi and Kayleigh.

As she walked through the office she noticed Ambear was not at the computer and faint giggling coming from the therapy room. Curious, she opened the door to find Lexi doing a hand stand on a stack of Alisha's book whilst Ambear held orange juice to her lips whilst Lexi attempted to drink it. The key to this whole sentence was _attempted_ and now Orange juice was all over the cream carpets, just then she notice Kayleigh rolling around on the floor like a turtle when they fall on their shells. Now, Alisha's head was pounding and she was **NOT **happy at all.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Alisha yelled causing Lexi to laugh resulting in the whole can of Orange juice on the floor, just then Kayleigh finally rolled onto her stomach and smiled un-phased by my yelling.

"I'M A TURTLE!" she yelled proud of herself, and in response Alisha slapped her on the head. Alisha suddenly noticed that she was covered in tomato sauce and pasta, it was also over the floor; soon Alisha would rip her hair out at these stupid goddamn idiots.

"WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN PASTA?!" Alisha yelled again, frustrated.

"Ambear and Lexi tried to feed me pasta by throwing it into my mouth"

"Fucking idiot"

"You two!" Alisha yelled at Ambear and Lexi now, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Drinking Orange juice" Lexi offered unsure of what Alisha was going to do, but instead of hitting her and Ambear like she did Kayleigh she just growled and barked out orders.

"Kayleigh, Lexi go clean up in the toilets! Ambear go finish sorting those reports and call a carpet cleaner, NOW!"

Without further discussion all three girls left, heads slightly bowed, most would think it was an apology but Alisha knew them and this was them hiding their smirks.

**Meanwhile, in the toilets**

"Alisha needs to calm down" Lexi complained trying to rub the orange juice stain on her T-shirt. She looked over to Kayleigh who had _the _smirk on her face, meaning she had a great idea.

"I _borrowed _my dad's special Vodka maybe it might accidently fall into her drink" Kayleigh suggested looking like a complete psycho; which she was.

Lexi surprisingly matched that smile and agreed with Kayleigh, both smirks stayed until they were mostly clean.

**Back in the Therapy room **

"We're sorry, drink this as an apology!" Lexi said handing Alisha some water, to which she gladly accepted. It tasted a little weird but that was the least of her problems at the moment, just then in came the next patients, sighing she drowned the drink and sat in her seat, inviting the patients to sit down.

"So Yugi and Pegasus" Alisha began to feel weird but pushed that aside, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Oh I know!" Kayleigh yelled smiling "He's dating like 100 year old man" For some reason Alisha found this comment quite amusing even though she knew it wasn't funny and usually that resulted in a slap.

"I am twenty four I'll have you know" Pegasus said annoyed at our comment.

"Really?!" Everyone exclaimed including Yugi.

Lexi and Kayleigh began to poke his face "Nah you look 100 still, but you do look fabulous!" Lexi replied continuing the poking.

"So he's a Pedo!" Alisha half yelled making Lexi and Kayleigh laugh.

"Dude your dating a Pedo" Kayleigh said turning to Yugi who was giving us a weird stare.

Once Kayleigh and Lexi sat down they felt Alisha come up behind let and rest her arms over them, Oh, how I love daddy's special Vodka Kayleigh thought.

"You know I love you guys so much! I love lots of things, like monkeys their so cool! We should steal a monkey!"

"HELLS YEAH" Lexi and Kayleigh replied in sync, Pegasus decided to but in though "I don't think that's a good idea"

"Shut up old man go perv on kids or something" Kayleigh replied liking fun Alisha.

"What about out therapy session?" Yugi asked confused as to what was happening, Alisha was meant to be the responsible one.

Kayleigh got up and wrote on two bits of paper, the one she handed Pegasus was the number to the sex offenders list and the one Yugi received was to a place where they helped children who had been raped by paedophiles.

With that Alisha, Lexi and Kayleigh ran out the office to the nearest Zoo.

**The next day**

The next morning Alisha woke up in the Therapy room with a monkey, the Orange juice and Pasta stains still there. Her head hurt like a bitch and there were only two people that came to mind.

Across the city Lexi and Kayleigh lay in their beds until the screaming of Alisha woke them up, God they were in shit and with that they both made a split second decision to visit their family for a few days just to be on the safe side, hopefully Alisha wouldn't return the monkey to the Zoo whilst they were gone.


End file.
